disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kuzco/Gallery
Images of Kuzco from The Emperor's New Groove and The Emperor's New School. Promotional Images The-Emperors-New-Groove-59bff3fa.jpg Kuzco.png Kuzco llama.jpg Intro.jpeg Kronk's New Groove Cast.jpg Kronks new groove 07 09kronk ks 9k.jpg Kuzco1.jpg August17th.png DSCN1795.JPG Disney Adventure -newgroovecover.png The-emperors-new-school-6.jpg DLR - Emperor's New Groove Core Series (Kuzco).jpeg Grooveposter.jpg|It's About... Me Film and Television The Emperor's New Groove 25-disney-titles-we-want-on-blu-ray-20101011102109379.jpg Kuzco.jpg Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-113.jpg|Baby Kuzco Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-139.jpg|Kuzco combing his hairdo. Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-147.jpg|Kuzco's headress Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-150.jpg Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-151.jpg Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-153.jpg Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-155.jpg Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-163.jpg|"Oh yeah." Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-203.jpg Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-207.jpg Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-210.jpg Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-214.jpg Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-2935.jpg Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-2940.jpg Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-238.jpg|The real Kuzco. Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-240.jpg|Not this. Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-238.jpg|This. Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-240.jpg|Not this. Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-238.jpg|Winner. Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-240.jpg|Loser. Kuzco-leading-men-of-disney-11013186-720-480.jpg Kuz52.png|Kuzco as a half-human, half-llama. groove-disneyscreencaps.com-3287.jpg groove-disneyscreencaps.com-3303.jpg groove-disneyscreencaps.com-3310.jpg groove-disneyscreencaps.com-3333.jpg emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-3383.jpg|The wind blows from a popped balloon. KuzcO.jpg Kuzco 2.jpg|Kuzco sitting on his throne Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-310.jpg|Kuzco in the grove. Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-343.jpg|Kuzco's groove is thrown off. Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-809.jpg|Emperor Kuzco does not like to be touched. emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-1855.jpg|Kuzco with llama ears emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-1872.jpg|Kuzco in the process of turning into a llama emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-1892.jpg Mata2.jpg Shell-Shocked.jpg|Kuzco as a turtle Wrong.jpg|Kuzco as a bird Something Fishy.jpg|Kuzco as a whale B7MCg2tIMAAYz6j.png large.png The Emperor's New Groove - Kuzco Sad Crying - 1.jpg|Kuzco's sad face with tears in his eyes since he's about to start crying after Pacha asks if he's tired of being a llama or not. The Emperor's New Groove - Kuzco Sad Crying - 2.jpg|''"Yeeee, eee.." The Emperor's New Groove - Kuzco Sad Crying - 3.jpg|"...eee, eee, ee, eesssss!" The Emperor's New Groove - Kuzco Sad Crying - 4.jpg|(Sniff) emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-5013.jpg|"Scorpions!" emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-5045.jpg emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-5070.jpg Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-2781.jpg|Breaking the fourth wall. Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-2804.jpg emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-6260.jpg|Kuzco overhears Yzma talking about his death. emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-3276.jpg The Emperor's New School Kuzco2.jpg PICT9364.JPG|Kuzco as a rabbit PICT9362.JPG|Kuzco as a butterfly PICT9361.JPG|Kuzco as a mouse PICT9368.JPG|Kuzco as a red-eyed tree frog PICT9373.JPG|Kuzco as an elephant PICT9376.JPG|Kuzco as a chipmunk PICT9379.JPG|Kuzco as a bug PICT9366.JPG|Kuzco with a toucan's beak PICT9363.JPG|Kuzco as a cat PICT9374.JPG|Kuzco and Kronk as girls Kuzco (Squirrle).JPG|Kuzco as a squirrel Kuzco (Monkey).JPG|Kuzco as a monkey Kuzco (Fly).JPG|Kuzco as a fly Kuzco (Girraffe).JPG|Kuzco as a giraffe Kuzco (Chicken).JPG|Kuzco as a chicken Kuzco (Jaguar).JPG|Kuzco as a jaguar Kuzco (Ocelot).JPG|Kuzco as an ocelot Kuzco (Kangaroo).JPG|Kuzco as a kangaroo Kuzco (Mammoth).JPG|Kuzco as a mammoth and Yzma as an elephant Kuzco (Gorilla).JPG|Kuzco as a gorilla Kuzco (Yeti).JPG|Kuzco as the Yeti Kuzco (Llama again).JPG|Kuzco as a llama again Field trip.png Kuzco y Malina.gif|Kuzco and Malina's first kiss EmperorsNewSchool.jpg Emperors-new-school-62.jpg The Emperor's New School.jpg Come Fly With Me.png Yatta_Kuzco_and_Malina.png|Yatta, Kuzco and Malina in episode "Working Girl" Working Girl (1).jpg ENM.png Malina Kuzco.jpg Kuzco ruin 2.png One Big Family.JPG Empress Malina.PNG Papi91.png Kuzco and Malina.jpg Kuzco and Malina getting together.jpg Homework11.jpg Homework8.jpg Homework7.jpg Homework6.jpg Homework2.jpg Homework1.jpg Kuzco- Yzbot.jpg Kronk's New Groove kronk new groove kuzco director.png House of Mouse Kuzco-VonDrake.png White Rabbit and company.png Amontonados HouseOfMouse.png GrumpyOnTheBottom-HouseOfScrooge.png It's a Small World: The Animated Series IASW Kuzco.png Merchandise & Miscellaneous DSF - Pin Trader's Delight - Kuzco D23 Kuzco Pin.jpg WDW - Emperor Kuzco - Llama.jpeg Magical Musical Moments - Emperor's New Groove - Walk the Llama Llama.jpeg The Emperor's New Groove Videogame.jpg 2273270792 9658d8e95e.jpg|Llama Kuzco at Disney's Hollywood Studios Category:Character galleries Category:The Emperor's New Groove galleries Category:The Emperor's New School galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries